A Ticket To A New World
by Faires-Do-Have-Tails
Summary: Lillian has never known what home really is so when she wakes up in Camp Half Blood, she doesn't know what to think. But when she is claimed by the eternal virgin, Artemis, she finds herself in the centre of conflict between all Gods and monsters. Nobody seems to see, nobody seems to understand... Until she meets a mysterious boy with pale skin and dark hair named Nico...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Everyone, I know it's been forever since I've posted a fanfiction so here is one now!**

**Now I know it's short! I promise to make the next chapters longer!**

**I really hope you enjoy it XD Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: All ideas belong to Uncle rick except my characters and kind of story**

Lillian opened her eyes to the green canopy of the tress above. A slight chill filled the early morning and a layer of dew covered the forest floor where small animals wandered about, hunting for their next meal. The sound of birds singing in the trees calmed her and the harmony of the forest made her feel at home.

She sat up slowly from her makeshift bed and groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Sleeping on the ground of a forest with nothing but a sleeping bag for the past few days had begun to take its toll. She looked to her left and saw that the fire from the previous night had completely gone out as the beginning of winter started to show.

Shifting around so that she could lean against a tree, Lillian drank from her bottle, savouring the last few drops that fell onto her tongue. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing, leaving the green forest with a peaceful feeling and Lillian closed her eyes and listened to the cold breeze sweeping through the trees, the pitter-patter of small feet and paws on the ground and the loud growling of….

Lillian bolted up from her sleeping bag and looked around her small clearing, the growling getting louder and louder every second. She picked up a large stick from the ground held it close to her body, wielding it like a sword. She froze as a twig snapped behind her.

Every instinct inside her body was screaming at her to run buts he slowly turned around, too curious for her own good, and found herself looking into the red eyes of a huge, black wolf.

Lillian screamed at the top of her lungs and ran in the opposite direction, leaving behind all her belongings including the stick she had intended to use as a weapon. She heard the wolf's footsteps on the damp ground behind her and she ran faster, still screaming. The wolf was almost her height, with shaggy fur and she could feel it gaining on her with every stride of it's long legs.

She began to weave between the trees, attempting to lose the beast but it was too agile and quick and quick for her, using her detours as an advantage to gain more ground on her. Lillian kept running but her lungs started to scream for air, her legs ached to stop and fall into a heap. She slowly realised that she wouldn't be able to run for much longer so she began to search for something to climb.

_There,_ She set her eyes on a tall oak and instantly began to climb, getting as high as was possible through the slippery branches. The wolf below her tried to follow but fell back down the forest floor.

Lillian wanted to laugh and taunt the wolf for being too dumb and fat to be able to climb the tree but her lungs felt like they were going to collapse. She breathed heavily clutching at the branches around her to stop her hands from shaking as the giant wolf circled the base of the tree, snarling into the branches above.

_What the hell is that? I know for a fact that wolves do not grow that huge…._

_SNAP!_

The branch that Lillian was sitting on snapped underneath her and she fell towards the ground, screaming.

She hit the ground hard and her head smashed into the trunk of the tree. Suddenly there were three blurry wolves advancing on her instead of one clear one and Lillian knew that she was about to die.

As her eyes slowly closed, she imagined hearing the hiss of metal on metal like a sword being drawn and battle cries of many people.

"Someone protect the girl."

"I'm on It."

"Jacob! SHOOT IT DOWN."

That was when she fell unconscious.

**Hi guys... I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know, I know... It was really short but I promise that they will get longer and better!**

**Just give it a chance?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BAYAYYYYEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Everyone! I'm backkkk! Ready for Chapter 2! I had so much fun writing this chapter so I really hope that you enjoy it!_**

**_Ok... SO I know that Nico is Gay... :( But in this story I've decided that he is going to be completely straight because I just love him too much!_**

**_Please Review, I'll love you forever 3_**

**_Disclaimer: All places and some characters (bedsides my own) belong to Uncle Rick!_**

_"__She's been out for days."_

_"__Haha, maybe she'll die in peace, it's better than what any of the rest of us get."_

A boy was staring down at her. He was about twelve years old with messy brown hair and dark eyes, a mischievous grin on his face.

"HEY, MASON! This one's alive," He yelled and the sound of clapping and cheering filled Lillian's ears. She sat up slowly and tried to smile as many teenagers began to circle around her bed, laughing and congratulating her for surviving as if it deserved a medal. She nervously thanked them and looked around, behind the crowd; she could see that she was in a long, plain room that was filled with beds that were separated by a thin, transparent curtain. Most of the beds were occupied.

"Yeah, sister! Good Job," A tall girl shouted, pounding her fist in the air.

"Not many get this far," another boy said, slapping Lillian's shoulder and gently shaking her. She raised her hand to her head and felt the softness of a bandage wrapped around her forehead, wincing at a slight stab of pain that shot through her body. That's when all the memories of the giant wolf came back to her and she instantly started shivering from fear or shock, she didn't know.

"Blanket!" Someone yelled and like pass-the-parcel, an extremely soft blanket was passed between the teenagers and wrapped around Lillian's shoulders. She smiled a thanks to a girl with chocolate coloured hair who passed her a mug of a hot drink.

"Quite a bump you've got there missy," One of the older, blond boys said, a slight Irish accent in his voice, "You're lucky to have survive that fall."

"Ho- How long have I been out?" Lillian asked, looking around at the eyes of about twenty teenagers. The boy shrugged.

"About a week," He said casually and a boy in the centre of the crowd raised his fist into the air with a _WOOP_ and everyone broke into more cheers and claps. "I'm Mason, by the way, Mason Hamilton," the boy with the blond hair said, holding out his hand which Lillian shook.

"I'm Lil-."

"EVEYONE, GUESS WHAT? ALICE IS ALIVE! SHE LIVES ANOTHER DAY!" Someone shouted from the other side of the room and before Lillian knew it, the 'too happy' teenagers were gone, surrounding some other poor victim. Mason was the only person left.

"Sorry about that," he laughed looking in the direction where everyone else was gathered, "What did you say your name was?"

"Um, Lillian, or just Lily," She replied watching as he sat down on the end of her bed, "Am I in an infirmary?"

"Indeed you are," Mason answered, a look of mock formality on his face, "Welcome to the infirmary of camp half blood."

Lillian examined the room around her, "Half what?" She asked slowly and Mason's face fell grim.

"You don't know?"

"Well obviously not, wise guy," She replied, rolling her eyes.

"EXACTLY!" Mason shouted.

"Exactly what!" Lillian shouted back and Mason's grin returned.

"Wise! My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom!"

Lillian's heart skipped a beat.

"_What,"_ She whispered and Mason nodded, "_Half-blood_, As in Half God…."

"That's right! The correct term is d_emigod_ and clearly, you're one of us, or A. you wouldn't have been chased by a hellhound and B. you wouldn't have been able to cross the magic barrier," Mason said, "And I think it's about time you saw Chiron."

After Lillian had changed out of her infirmary clothes and into a pair of jeans and an orange 'camp half-blood shirt', she followed Mason as he gave her a quick tour of the camp. Her eyes lingered on the sword fighting particularly as two young girls who were WAY too young to be holding a weapon, skilfully parried each other's moves. Mason saw Lillian watching them and whistled.

"Daughters of Ares, God of war…. You do not want to get into a fight against them," He said more to himself than anyone.

"Yikes," Lillian whispered and they continued their tour, they passed Half-man-half-goat things, Pretty girls with green tinted skin and a lot of teenagers wearing the orange camp shirts. When they finally stopped, it was outside a large, four story building painted sky blue with a white trim.

"This is the big house," Mason explained, leading Lillian onto the front porch, "And this is Chiron."

Lillian almost fell over the railing of the porch. She was expecting Chiron to be an elderly man who lead the camp but instead stood an almost two metre tall horse's arse with a human man's torso and head.

"You're a bloody PONY!" She yelled, leaning against the railing as much as she could and Mason covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. The Horse thing called Chiron sighed deeply.

"The term _centaur _is appreciated more, my child," He said with a kind smile and Lillian took a deep breath as she realised that this _'centaur'_ was completely tame.

"Sorry, sir," She said, casting her eyes to the ground.

"It is no matter, dear," He replied and with a glance at Mason, he continued, "I'm guessing that you are new to camp, yet you look at lot older than thirteen….I wonder why you have not yet been claimed…"

Lillian looked at Mason with a raised eyebrow for and he stepped forward.

"Her name is Lillian, she's the one who was attacked by the Hellhound sir," He explained, "been out of it for nearly a week, she has."

"Ahh, of course," Chiron said, his hand on his chin, "And what was it you were doing in the middle of the forest?"

Lillian thought for a second, reluctant to tell the truth to the strangers.

"I was lost," She lied and Chiron nodded.

"Do you have any idea whether it will be your mother or father claiming you?"

"No," Lillian lied again.

Chiron looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you sure," He asked and she nodded. "Well then, you shall be housed under the roof of the Hermes cabin until your Godly parent claims you," He smiled.

Lillian was about to ask another question but she watched as Chiron's eyes glanced behind her. She turned around, curious of what had drawn the centaur's attention, and saw a boy about her age standing on the porch steps. He was tall and had pale skin with dark eyes with a hint of violet in them. His hair was black and dishevelled as if he'd only just got up from bed. He stared at Lillian for a few seconds then looked over to Mason, who crossed his arms and leant against a post, a frown on his face.

"Nice to see you to, Hamilton," He said with a smirk.

"Ahh, Nico," Chiron smiled, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I've had reports from Cabin six of…uhh, a … Well a disturbance that you seemed to have caused."

Mason Snorted. "A disturbance! He Almost blew our entire cabin up!" He Yelled. Lillian glanced at the boy called Nico and saw that it was taking him everything he had not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Chiron reasoned, also placing a hand on Mason's shoulder but he pushed it away.

"One day," He said, pointing a finger at Nico, "Athena's Cabin will have the revenge, death boy," He said, and with a quick look at Lillian he marched away from the big house. Nico looked like he was ready to pop but when Chiron looked at him, his face went serious almost instantly but no quickly enough that Chiron did not see the smile on his lips.

"Mr. Angelo, please try and behave yourself, the last thing we need is a war between cabins." He sighed and Nico nodded, "Good, now off you go, Miss Lillian here needs a proper tour around the camp."

Nico's eyes flicked towards Lillian one last time and he left.

"Who was that," She asked Chiron, watching as he crossed towards the cabins.

"Nico De Angelo," Chiron Answered, "He's had a rough childhood that one, I guess it can only be expected, being the son of Hades and everything…"

Lillian's mouth dropped. "Hades?" As in… God of the underworld, Hades?" She asked and Chiron nodded sadly. Lillian was silent as a cool breeze blew through the air.

Chiron walked down the porch steps and gestured for Lillian to follow, "Come child, I'll show you to cabin eleven."

**I hope you enjoyed that my fellow Demigods!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it, Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Guys! Now this probably isn't my best chapter but I feel like it kind of needs to be in there, Sooo I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All Places and some characters belong to uncle Rick!**

**To Natnatgibbs: Thanks for reviewing and squealing in excitement! 3**

**To Ghostspirit459: Thanks for the advice :D**

_Wham!_

The arrow buried itself dangerously close to the centre of the target. A kid from the Apollo cabin who was supervising the archery range raised his eyebrows at Lillian but she just shrugged trying not to grin with pride.

"You're pretty good, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up being one of my sisters," he commented walking towards her as she knocked another arrow onto the bow and fired again, receiving the same result.

"_Oh, yay_," she replied sarcastically, "So I can spend the rest of my days dancing and reciting poetry." The boy (whose name was Nathan) lifted his hat off his head and attempted to do an Irish jig, tripping himself over in the process and causing Lillian to laugh so hard that her stomach hurt.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound," he laughed, picking himself up and wiping the dirt off his hands.

"I was only joking," Lillian replied, barely looking at the target as another one of her arrows landed around the outside of the centre of the target.

"Have you tried anything else besides archery since you've been here?"

"Ugh, they were determined to see me on the battle field so I gave sword fighting a go…"

"Annnnd…"

Lillian swung the bow over one shoulder and pulled up her left sleeve to show a white bandage wrapped tightly around her arm. Nathan had to turn his head to conceal his laughter but Lillian just rolled her eyes.

She raised her bow to shoot again but out of the corner of her eye saw Mason sitting under a tree watching her, a book held under his chin in an attempt to look like he was reading. Lillian wasn't sure whether she should have blushed or been angry at him stalking her. Nathan noticed her looking at him and laughed.

"I almost hope you end up as a daughter of Athena just to watch that jerk feel pain," He smirked and Lillian almost couldn't control her laughter.

~~!~~

Dusk was falling around the camp and the female showers were filled with gossiping and giggling girls walking around with towels wrapped around their bodies. Lillian cringed at how they showered in the open and attempted to walk straight to the back of the bathroom where there were actually curtains that covered the showers. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes walked out from behind the curtains beside Lillian's wrapped in a towel. Lillian raised her eyebrows at the girl then turned her head towards all the rest of the room. The girl shrugged.

"Some of the Aphrodite girls are pretty confident about 'all this'," She said, gesturing down at her body and Lillian laughed.

"Goddess of love?"

"Yup, just wait till' they start singing, that's when you want to start running."

Fortunately, Lillian was able to shower before any type of singing began and by the time she got out, the bathroom was empty.

Changing back into her orange shirt and dark jeans, she quickly ran her fingers through her blonde hair and walked out into the twilight air. A bell was ringing and campers were walking towards the mess hall for dinner but Lillian didn't feel like sitting with all the cabin eleven kids so she walked the other way, towards the big house. As she got there, Chiron was walking down the front steps but when he saw her, he stopped.

"My dear, the mess hall is in the opposite direction," He said kindly but Lillian shook her head.

"I know, I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions," she replied, keeping her head to the ground. Chiron nodded and slowly changed himself so he was sitting inside an old wheel chair. Lillian tried to control her amazement as he gestured for her to take a seat.

"What is it, child."

Lillian shifted uncomfortably in the deck chair. "Don't get me wrong, I mean, I love it here," she started, "I just have a feeling that I don't really belong here. It's not like I don't believe all of what you have told me but i… I just… Godly Parents? Me? If it was true then why have, whoever it is, let me have the past I have had? Why haven't they looked out for me? I don't think I'm the girl that you think I am, I just…" Chiron held up a hand for her to stop and she silently muttered a thanks then felt embarrassed as she realised that she had been babbling like a child.

"Lillian," he said, leaning forward, "I know that it can be hard to understand this now, but you see, the Gods never really leave their children. They are always there," he said, sweeping his arm out towards the stars, "Whoever your parent, mother or father, might be, I bet that they have always been watching over you, almost like… flattening whatever bumps may come across the road." He smiled and Lillian attempted to return it.

"I just don't feel _right_, like I don't belong," She whispered. Chiron placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You will always belong here, Lillian, because whether you like it or not, you are a _demigod_."

Lillian felt her eyes begin to fill with tears but she instantly regained her composure as a young women walked up the front steps. She wore a silver jacket that shone like the stars and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her blue eyes were like stars themselves. All in all, she was one of the most beautiful women Lillian had ever seen. Chiron smiled when he saw her and rolled his chair towards her.

"_Ahh_, Lady Artemis," He said and the woman smiled. Lillian almost doubled over when she heard him. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company here at Camp-Half Blood?"

That was when she noticed Lillian. The woman's eyes went from kind and proud to what Lillian could have sworn was sadness as they scanned over Lillian. She turned back to Chiron.

"May we have a moment," She asked her voice like a breeze through the trees and Chiron nodded with one more glance towards Lillian. Together they walked inside the big house.

Lillian remained in the deck chair and watched as campers flooded from the mess hall and into their respected cabins. Eventually she stood up and began to walk down the steps but she couldn't help overhearing the voices inside the Big House.

"Yes I suspected as much…. ," It was Chiron, "Watching her this afternoon with a bow, she barely had to look, I was thinking Apollo but I had a feeling…"

"Chiron! No one must know!" Artemis whispered harshly. Lillian's heart stopped as she realised what they were talking about.

The wooden floor of the Big House creaked as someone moved and Lillian ran down the steps and across the camp, tears beginning to roll down her flushed cheeks freely.

People turned their heads as she sprinted past but Lillian didn't stop until she reached the pegasi stables where she knew no one would find her. She threw herself onto the ground and pulled her legs into her chest, bitting down onto her wrist to keep herself from making any noise. She was scared… Soo scared of everything….

"Hey."

Lillian almost screamed as she realised that someone was sitting beside her. At first she thought it was Mason following her again but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that the boy had black hair, not blonde.

_Nico,_ She thought, _the son of Hades_.

"Hi," She whispered back, hoping he hadn't been able to see that she had been crying. He didn't say anything and they sat in silence for what felt like forever until he stood up.

"Don't worry, Lily," He said calmly, "I know what it's like to be terrified about who your godly parent is."

Then he walked away, leaving Lillian alone to her thoughts.

**I hope you all enjoyed that! Like I said before, it's probably not my best chapter because i'm currently in exam week... Sorry :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot when you do!**

**BYYYYYYYYAAAEeEEEEeEe 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy Everyone! Next chapter is here!**

**Thanks to natnatbibbs, such a loyal fan 3 luv ya**

**Disclaimer: All places and some characters belong to Rick Riodan**

**Enjoy!**

"LILLIAN! ON YOUR LEFT."

Lillian spun around and dodged the sword of a dark haired girl whose helmet showed that she was on the red team. She swung her sword again but Lillian caught the sword between her double hunting blades, which formed an 'X' just above her shoulders. She grinned at the other girl before swinging the 'X' of her two blades around with so much speed that the other girl's sword was ripped from her hands. Lillian then faked right and sent the hilt of her left blade into the helmet of her opponent who fell like a sack of potatoes at her feet.

"You're getting pretty good with those knives," A voice behind her said and Lillian spun around and met the blade of Mason's sword. He smirked at her and made a half-heartened swing for her legs knowing that she would dodge it easily.

"Well, I do try," She said, spinning her blades around in her wrists.

"You've been here two weeks and you already think you're better than everyone else," Mason taunted but Lillian just rolled her eyes and began to throw swing after swing at him. He was a skilled swordsman and much stronger than her so he was able to parry away most of Lillian's attacks but she still managed to land a few hits on him.

"Speak for yourself, wise guy," She laughed, ducking as Mason swung his sword where her head had been a few seconds earlier, "at least I can fight!"

They continued to dual as the battle cries of other campers rang through the forest with tension and fear running high. Rumour had it around the camp that the year's capture the flag was more dangerous than usual due to the fact that someone had 'accidentally' let loose the camp's giant, pet scorpion which was bad for everyone of all sword fighting levels.

As Lillian was about to perform a strike to Mason that would have surely left him defenceless upon the ground, a girl's scream ripped through the forest followed by a low screeching sound. Lillian and Mason both turned towards the sound, then back to each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Night was beginning to fall as they ran towards the source of the sound knowing what was causing the commotion and sure enough, in a small clearly stood a very large, very scary, pet scorpion. A boy from the blue team lay unconscious upon the ground and a girl from the red team was covering his body with her own crying. Both didn't seem to have any serious injuries but Lillian and Mason ran at the scorpion and began to drive it away from the unconscious boy.

"This is a sick idea of a joke," Mason grunted as he dodged the oversized stinger of the beast.

"I don't know if any of us are skilled enough to take it down!" Lillian yelled back, tripping over a fallen branch and grazing her knee.

Mason made one last attempt to penetrate the scorpion's armour but failed and Lillian screamed as he was launched across the clearing and into a tree.

_No, no, no, this can't be right! _Lillian thought as she stood up shakily, raising her daggers against the massive scorpion, _this isn't just some joke; this thing, this monster was meant to kill someone…._

_You need a bow,_ a female voice in her head whispered.

Lillian didn't think twice about the mysterious voice in her head and spun around on the spot, wondering where she would find a bow in the middle of the forest. She saw that many other campers had filled the clearing and were making attempts to kill the monster, yelling battle cries and encouragements to each other.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A BOW?" She yelled, but everyone who was able to hear her shook their heads.

_Look to your left._

Lillian looked to her left and gasped.

A silver bow and matching quiver hung from the low branches of a tree.

She looked from the scorpion to the bow and at the campers whose numbers were slowly falling as the monster threw them around the clearing like they weighed no more than a newborn baby.

In a split second, Lillian ran to the low branched of the tree and grabbed the bow and quiver. She raised her and knocked an arrow onto the string. She took a deep breath and everything slowed down around her as she closed one eye and aimed at the scorpion which was completely oblivious to her.

She released the arrow and time went from slow motion to sped up as it shot straight through the right eye of the scorpion which let out one last horrible screech and fell onto the ground, motionless. The clearing went silent as all eyes fell onto Lillian who was still holding the silver bow up, the matching quiver slung over one shoulder, their faces full of fear, amazement and confusion. Then they began to cheer and Lillian was picked up between two boy's shoulders.

Lillian couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as everyone clapped and cheered. She looked around at everyone's smiling faces and her eyes stopped as she spotted a young women standing behind the crowd, hidden by the trees. It was the woman that Chiron spoke to, Artemis. Instead of a silver jacket, she wore a white gown that went down to her ankles and a silver tiara that shone like the stars lay across her forehead. She smiled kindly at Lillian and raised her arm, clicking her fingers once.

A hush ran through the crowd and Lillian was placed back on the ground. She looked around, confused as campers slowly backed away from her.

"Wha- What did I do?" She asked raising her hands in front of her face. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised that she was glowing.

_No, not glowing_, she thought.

Lillian looked up and gasped as a beam of light fell upon her body like a spotlight, directly from the crescent moon.

As the campers began to bow around her, Chiron ran into the clearing, brandishing a large broadsword, ready for battle but he stopped when he saw Lillian. Surprise filled his face as he examined the beam on moonlight then slowly, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Hail, Lillian, Daughter of Artemis, goddess of hunting and the wilderness."

**I hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave a review because it means the world to me when you do!**

**BAYAYAYAYAYAYAEEE EVERYONE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guysss, so a short chapter this time, sorry! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it means so much. But a special shout out to Ilikepercabeth123, Isophia0110 and natnatgibbs for reviewing after every chapter! Love you guys 3**

**Disclaimer: The usual... I am in fact a girl... Not a grown man...**

Lillian watched carefully as Chiron paced backwards and forwards in front of her. It had been two days since Artemis had claimed her and since then she had moved into the empty cabin eight. Already, Lillian could see that people were keeping their distance; even Mason had left his stalking behind and instead, was avoiding her more than anyone.

Chiron sighed.

"Whatever it is, I swear it wasn't me," Lillian claimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Chiron stopped pacing and looked at her, a surprised look on his face.

"It's not what you have done, child, it's what your mother has done," he said quietly and when Lillian gave him a confused look, he continued, "When Lady Artemis was a child, she asked her father, Zeus, for six wishes. The most important of these wishes was to always be a virgin."

Lillian still felt confused, "Did Zeus grant her wishes?"

"Yes, he did," Chiron said slowly and suddenly Lillian understood.

"So, what," She asked, a hint of anger in her voice, "I was never meant to be born!"

Chiron sighed again and walked towards her. "That no longer matters," He said, "What does matter is that there are a lot of people who are angry with your mother right now, which means there will definitely be many gods… and monster who will wish to destroy you."

Lillian's thoughts went back to the conversation that she had overheard between Chiron and her mother, "If it's that bad, then why did she even claim me?" she almost laughed.

"Because she was proud of you," Chiron replied, a warm smile spreading across his weathered face, "She didn't care what anyone thought, only that they knew that you were her daughter."

Lillian looked down at her hands in her lap in embarrassment as tears begun to sting her eyes.

"Can I be excused, sir," She asked and Chiron nodded.

Lillian stood and left the Big House. She walked in the direction of the forest, her speed increasing with every step as tears began to flow down her cheeks. When she reached the cover of the trees, she began to sprint.

As the daughter of the goddess of hunting and the wild, her awareness in the forest was heightened and she ran through the forest with the speed and agility of a stag, only tumbling occasionally over exposed roots and fallen branches. While she ran, the forest seemed to move with her, as she saw glimpse of small creatures falling into step beside her such as squirrels and raccoons and when her legs and lungs could take no more, she fell to her knees, breathing heavily as a the increasingly strong wind swept through the trees and undergrowth.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to be in the forest unarmed?"

Lillian turned, startled by the male voice, and looked into the pale face of Nico Di Angelo. He wore all black clothing and a sword was strapped across his back.

"I guess I forgot," Lillian replied as he walked around and sat himself down in front of her.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest anyway," He asked, unsheathing his sword and laying it on the grass beside him. Lillian shifted uncomfortably.

"Haven't you heard, the whole world's out to kill me," She said sarcastically, "Apparently being the daughter of Artemis is a bad thing."

A small smile appeared of Nico's lips. "Try being the son of Hades."

When he said this, Lillian wished she could take back her previous comment.

"I'm sorry-," she started by Nico cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, besides, you can't choose who your parents are."

They sat in silence for a while as the canopy of trees above them swayed violently. Nico had moved himself so he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Lillian watch as his the wind swept through his dark hair, the shadows under his eyes made him look as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I always wondered why I felt so at home in the wilderness," Lillian said more to herself than Nico but he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I used to be afraid of the dark, until I learnt how to accept it as part of whom I was," He said slowly and Lillian looked into his eyes as a gust of wind blew her long, blond hair across her face.

Through the silence that followed, the sound of a bell rang through the forest.

"Damn, that meal bell is loud," Nico said standing. He walked towards Lillian and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled and let him help her stand up.

Their hands lingered together between them.

"I guess we should get back then," Lillian said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe," Nico replied, slowly releasing her hand.

Lillian turned around and hastily walked back through the forest.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FELLOW DEMIGODS!**

**BYEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Ghostspirit459

**Heyyy guys! Here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, especially Ghostspirit459, you always give really good feedback which is extremely helpful! **

**General notice: Ok... So Nico is not Gay in this story (I just love him tooooooo much 3)**

**Disclaimer: Places and characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Lillian smiled as the outdoor amphitheatre echoed with the sounds of laughing and singing teenagers, the chilly winter night not seeming to bother anyone as the raging bonfire grew with every passing minute. Her eyes scanned through the crowd, not looking for anyone in particular, and watched as groups of campers began to dance around, wide smiles on their faces. Bottles of soft drink were being passed around as well as a pineapple in which someone had drawn eyes on causing laughter to some inside joke that was being shared.

As she bathed in the joyful atmosphere of the night, she noticed a slight movement in the shadows beside her and turned to see Nico walking out of them as If they were curtains.

"Evening," he said casually, sitting himself down beside her and Lillian tried to control her laughter.

"You just walked out of the shadows!" She giggled and Nico looked at her a confused look across his pale face.

"I don't get it," he said slowly but Lillian just shook her head.

"Sorry, you just kind of surprised me," She replied stifling another laugh and Nico smiled.

"You're weird."

"Says Mr. frowny face."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Death boy."

"Tree arse."

Lillian looked at Nico thoughtfully as she resisted the urge to laugh again. His gaze shifted towards the bonfire and Lillian watched carefully as the fire reflected into his dark eyes.

"What kind of insult is 'tree arse'," Lillian asked but before Nico could answer, the googly eyed pineapple landed in her lap and Lillian stood up with a yelp. She looked up, surprised, and saw a laughing Hermes kid hovering in the air five metres above her, a pair of winged converse on his feet. She looked at Nico who had the hint of smile on his face.

"HEY JAKE!" The flying boy yelled as he glided across the amphitheatre, "Can we name it 'tree arse'?"

Lillian picked up the pineapple and held it away from her body like it was cursed.

Nico opened his mouth to say something but stopped as a bright light and a wave of intense heat shot over them, knocking Lillian to the ground.

"What the-," he whispered, shielding his eyes as the roar of a beast filled the suddenly silent night.

Lillian turned towards the bonfire and stifled a scream as the shape of a giant dragon loomed from the flames, his red scales appearing to be made from the fire itself.

The beast roared again and Chiron stepped forward, a broadsword in his arms.

"BEAST," He yelled, sternly, "WHAT BUISSNESS DO YOU HAVE HERE!"

The dragon stood on its two back legs and blew even more flames into the air.

"_Where is the girl,_" He hissed,_ "Daughter of the goddess of the hunt?"_

Lillian's heart skipped a beat and Nico stood protectively in front of her, quickly grabbing both her hands.

_"__I KNOW SHE IS HERE!"_ He roared, spinning around in the flames of the fire. Chiron swung his sword at the flames but it sliced right through.

"I will not allow you to take her," He said calmly and campers who held their weapons around the amphitheatre began to draw them. No one even dared to glance at Lillian. Nico released her hands and drew his own sword, stepping forward.

_"__There is quite a nice price on her head, centaur,"_ the dragon hissed and Lillian froze with fear.

"N-Nico..," She whimpered and without turning to face her, he raised a hand and gestured for her to stop.

_"__YOU CAN NOT HIDE HER FOREVER!" _The dragon yelled into the night, _"YOUR BELOVED CAMP'S DEFENCES ARE WEAK AND I AM NOT THE WORST THAT HUNTS HER!"_

With one last breath of fire around onto all the campers, the dragon exploded into the night, extinguishing the giant bonfire with him.

Around the amphitheatre, chaos erupted as all eyes and voices turned towards Lillian, some claiming that she was getting them all killed and others commanding instant protection for her. Lillian began to shiver violently and Nico dropped his sword and ran to her, slowly helping her stand.

"LILLIAN," Chiron yelled, galloping towards them at full speed, "We need to get you out of here, now." His eyes shifted to Nico standing by her side, a hand on her shoulder, "Nico, can you take her?" he asked quickly and Nico nodded. He turned to Lillian.

"Lily, go," Nico said quietly, looking into her eyes, "Pack extra clothing and your weapons, meet me outside the Hades cabin when you're done."

Lillian nodded and without a word, ran off into the night. Nico noticed that a few Apollo campers followed after her protectively, bows at the ready. He turned to run back to his own cabin to pack his own things but Chiron grabbed his forearm and spun him back around.

"For the God's sake Nico Di Angelo, protect her." He said grimly. Nico tried to force a smile.

"I will, sir," he answered before running off to his own cabin.

"God's speed, child," Chiron whispered to himself and turned to calm down the rest of the campers.

Lillian ran to the Artemis cabin and grabbed a silver bag from one of the closets. She ran to the only bed in the cabin pulled open a giant chest at the end of it. She shoved a pair of jeans and two extra shirts into the bag then grabbed the silver bow that her mother had sent her in the battle of the scorpion from the end of her bed, wrapping it up in a pillow case along with her quiver and hunting knives.

Her hands shook with fear as she closed the door to the cabin and jogged to where Nico waited at the Hades cabin; his own bag slung over one shoulder. When she reached him, he chucked her a black, leather jacket then wordlessly ran past the strawberry fields with Lillian following closely.

They stopped at the boarders of the camp and Nico looked at Lillian carefully.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea- yeah I'm good," she stuttered. Nico smiled faintly and begun to pull branches off an extremely large bush. Lillian watched him confused then saw the glint of metal under the leaves. As the last branches came off, a black and red motorcycle stood in front of them with two helmets lying on the ground beside it.

"Ever ridden on one of these before," Nico grinned as if the idea excited him. Lillian gulped down her fear.

"No…You?"

Nico laughed. "Only a few times," He said and Lillian raised her eyebrows at him. "Dad gave it to me," He explained, putting on one of the black helmets and handing the other to Lillian. She slipped it over her head reluctantly.

Nico swung a leg over the bike and gestured for Lillian to climb on behind him. She did and a shiver ran down her spine as she realised how cold Nico's skin felt through his black shirt. The engine roared to life underneath them.

"Aren't you too young for a license," Lillian whispered, guessing that Nico was probably only fifteen, like herself. He turned his head to face her and Lillian saw him grinning.

"Yeah, but they can't stop us if they can't catch us."

As they sped away from Camp Half-Blood, the bike seeming to be the only sound on the silent night, Lillian hesitantly wrapped her arms around Nico's waist. She'd never wanted to see daylight so badly in her life.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter six!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I seriously love it when you guys do that!**

**shout out to Isophia0110, Love you Babe 3 Thanks for being awesome!**

**BYEEEEE**


End file.
